Don Grouper
Don Grouper is the main antagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?". He is a snowy grouper who works as an ad executive of Grouper, Goby & Koi, but in reality, he is a con artist seeking to become popular for his own selfish interests. He was voiced by Jon Hamm. Description According to Nickelodeon, he is "a charismatic head ad executive of the ad agency Grouper, Goby & Koi. His "sharp mind and devastating charm make him an irresistible force. When Don's in the room, everyone laps up his words like overpriced organic honey," Nickelodeon says. History Don first appeared when Mr. Krabs showed him a "commercial" of Frozen Krabby Patties he made by himself. Don was not impressed by it, however, he tells Mr. Krabs that if he wants to be rich, he should keep his mouth shut and listen to him and the company. Afterwards, he introduced the staff of executives to Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob (whom he referred to as yellow box). Don showed Mr. Krabs various slogans on what the Frozen Krabby Patty should say on the box. SpongeBob came up with a slogan and says, "Krabby Patties: Tastes so nice that they taste nice". Don rejected it at first, but, he decided to have his star, Patrick, use it for his commercial. After the rehearsal, Don manipulated Mr. Krabs into changing the Krabby Patty formula so he can become rich faster, to which a gullible Mr. Krabs agreed to. Don gave SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs a tour to his factory. However, during the tour, SpongeBob discovers that his workers are suspiciously filling a funnel with sand. But Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob it's an imported product spelt "sand", but pronounced "filler". After Mr. Krabs got a check that holds a huge amount of money, Mr. Krabs turns the old Krusty Krab into a museum with a gift shop. Soon or later, Don, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick became so popular that everyone in Bikini Bottom kept buying more Frozen Krabby Patties, which completely disheartened SpongeBob. After Plankton leaves with one, SpongeBob learns that the Frozen Krabby Patties that Don had been manufacturing are made out of sand and decides to expose him for the fraud that he is. SpongeBob gives Patrick a Krabby Patty made with the original recipe, and their friendship has been restored. Later, at the shareholder's meeting, Don and Mr. Krabs allowed Patrick to speak to the audience before airing the 400th commercial. Patrick begins his speech and with SpongeBob's guidance reveals to the audience that the frozen patties are made out of sand. The audience and Mr. Krabs are shocked at this sudden realization and learn that Don and his executives are frauds. With his secret exposed, Don walks off the stage while the audience vomits out sand. It is unknown what happened to him after the frozen patty factory was shutdown. Quotes Trivia *There are some more possibilities of evil acts in Grouper that could easily be overlooked. **If Grouper had been con-artistic ever since his career began, he could have tried to keep advertisement celebrities (like Patrick) from spending time with friends so they could endlessly make commercials. This is possible, hence the 400th frozen Krabby Patty commercial aired shortly after the product's creation. **The sand in the frozen Krabby Patties made the eater's glutes expand. This could make get Don Grouper guilty of numerous mutilations. **Grouper may have tricked Mr. Krabs into using sand to make Krabby Patties by sparing expenses on ingredients. **Grouper is not arrested on-screen. If he was not arrested, Grouper could con other popular businesses (ex. Snailpo, Blanchy Franchising Corporation) and continue his scheme. ***On top of everything listed previously, Grouper is an executive, so even if he was arrested, if the business he worked for was not shut down, the people who worked there may be influenced enough by him to repeatedly con businesses. Navigation Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Egotist Category:Thief Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Lawful Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Parody/Homage